Haruhi's Secret
by naruXmia135251
Summary: Haruhi has a lot of secrets and a world meeting might expose them. What is the secret? What will the host club think? Read to find out. I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or Hetalia-Axis Powers.
1. Chapter 1 call from

It was Saturday morning when Haruhi woke up to a loud rimgtone. 'Why does Tamaki have to call me on Saturday?!' She reached for the phone to see that her brother was calling "Kiku!" She exclaimed because she had not seen her brother in 9 years.

0.0

"Hello Japan!" I said happily "I haven't seen you in 9 years!"

"Hello Tokyo, I wanted to inform you that the countries are having a world meeting at Ouran Academy and I want you to attend." My eyes grew to the size of beach balls. There a series of loud knocks at the door. I went to awnser the door to see the Host Club . 'Great'

"Kiku I'll have to call you back." I said and quickly hung up. "Hey guys." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"We want to go to the commoners market." Tamaki said pulling a rose out of nowere. 'I'm still convinced that Tamaki is France's son.' I thought.

"You guys can go by yourselves. I have some things I need to think about." I said

"Who were you talking to?" Honey asked.

"My brother. Will you guys get out of here now?!"

"Maybe if you tell us what-"

"-More about your brother-"

"And what you need to think about"

"Will you please take us to the commoners market?" Honey asked.

"Let me get dressed."

0.0

**Kyoya POV**

Haruhi went to changed but I was still thinking about what told us. She said she has a brother but that's not in her records. She also told us that she has some things she needs to think about. 'What is it'

"Kyoya are you coming?" I turned to see everyone staring at me.

"Yes I apologize for being an inconvenience."

"Don't worry" Haruhi told me.

"Everyone there will be a very important meeting at Ouran Academy and I think we should welcome our guests." I told them

"Yes I know." Haruhi said. 'How did she know?' I was going to fins out

0.0

**Japan POV**

Tokyo hung up rather quickly. "Is she coming?" My pasta loving friend asked me.

"She didn't tell me. I'll ask her again later."

"Okay! Can we have apasta?"

"Don't you ever get tired ov pasta?" Germany asked. Italy shook his head. We were at Germany's house, just finishing training. "Who vall is coming so var?" I began to name off all of the names I knew were coming.

All of a sudden my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Japan I'm coming to the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

While the nations were waiting for their limos, Haruhi was trying to find an excuse to go to the world meeting. "Guys I can't come to the Host Club today." She told them trying not to mention the fact that she is Tokyo.

"Why?!" Tamaki and the twins asked in unison.

"I have things I need to do."

"And what would that be." Kyoya asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why?"

"Today is 11 years that my mother's been dead _and_ my birthday." She said and quickly left. Kyoya was about to go and apologize when two limos approached the school gates.

0.0

**Germany POV**

We parked in front of a large school. "Tokyo goes to school here?" I asked. It was a very nice school.

Yes but she had to cut her hair so she now looks like a boy." Japan told us. America laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. "Remember we must use our human names here." Japan reminded us. We all nodded and got out of the school had many women in yellow dresses and men in blue dress shirts and black dress pants. "Alright let's make sure everyone is here I'll say the country you represent and you give a gesture of response. Canada, America, England, Japan, Italy, Russia, Spain, Austria, Hungary,China,France, Australia, south Korea, Norway, Denmark,Switzerland, Prussia, Lithuania, Poland, Turkey, Greece, Sealand,South Italy, Sweden, Finland, Belgium, Cuba, Taiwan, Hong Kong,Iceland, Latvia, Netherlands, Ukraine, and Romania." When everyone was acounted for we went into the school where we were greeted by six young men on the stair case.

"Welcome guests."

0.0

**Kyoya pov**

We were standing on the stair case when many people entered the school. "Welcome guests." We said in unison.

"Hello I am Tamaki Suoh."

"Francis you never told us that you had a son!" A young boy exclaimed. "Sorrow, bro! I'm Ame... Alfred Jones!" He told us.

"I am Kyoya Otori we are suppose to take you to where the meeting will be." I lied.

"Thanks bro!" Alfred exclaimed.

"You are welcome." I told him. "You all look rather young to represent countries."

"I guess you could say that. I'm Author Kirkland."

"May I ask what country you represent?" Tamaki asked.

"England."

"Do you like cake?" Honey asked a man with brown hair and a brown curl on his left.

"Yes I also like apasta. I'm Franchello Vargas." He replied. Everyone talked amongst themselves until we reached the meeting room." Has anyone seen Romano or Ivan?" Franchello asked.

"Yes they went into the meeting room." Author replied. They nodded and gave us our thanks. They went into the meeting room.

0.0

**No POV**

The nations went into the meeting room and America quickly asked the Host Club to join because they never did anything productive. "When the representative for Tokyo arrives we will begin" America announced. The doors opened.

"Sorry I'm late." Said a fimiliar voice. Everyone looked at Haruhi who was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and black skiny jeans.

"Hello Haruhi. This is Haruhi Fujioka." America told the Host Club. Haruhi sat down next to Japan and America began." Let's begin with your name and the country you represent. I'm Alfred Jones and I represent America. "

"Matthew Williams, Canada"

"Author Kirkland, England"

"Kiku Honda, Japan"

"Haruhi Fujioka, Tokyo. Except that is not a country."

"That's okay Haruhi. I'm Franchello Vargas and Italy"

"Ludwig Beilschmit,Germany"

"Ivan Bruginski,Russia"

"Antionio Fernandez, Spain"

"Roderich Edelstian,Austria "

"Elizabeta, Hungary"

"Wang Yao, China"

"Francis Bonnefoy,France"

"Cody Kirkland, australia"

"I'm Yong Soo, Australia"

"Lucas Bondevik, Norway"

"Anderson,Denmark"

"Cash Zwingli,Switzerland"

"Gilbert Weillschmit, Prussia"

"Toris Lorinatis, Lithuania"

"Felikis Tukasizwicz, Poland"

"Sadiq Annan, Turkey"

"Hercules Karpus, Greece"

"Peter Kirkland, Sealand."

"Lovino Vargas, South Italy"

"Berwald Oxenstierna, Sweden"

"Tino Väinämöinen, Finland"

"Laura, Belgium"

"Lin Yi Long,Taiwan"

"Emilstalsson,Iceland"

"Ravis Galante, Latvia"

"Tim,Netherlands"

"Vladimir Popescu,Romania." And with that the meeting began.


	3. apology

**ill try to update more but I'm still doing school work . sorry I'll be able to update more stating Monday or Tuesday . again Im very sorry.**


End file.
